Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 5
Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 5 is a fanmade season and sequel to Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 4, created by Kaiko Rimen. The winner of this season was Elle Gemini while Deliah Hart was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant entered the competition in Episode 8. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: ''"She's an Animal"'' *'Guest Judges:' Shailene Woodley & Wentworth Miller *'Main Challenge:' The queens must create looks inspired by an assigned animal. *'Mini-Challenge': Werk the Runway *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Deliah Hart' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Assign the animals to the queens' looks *'Main Challenge Winner: Elle Gemini'' * '''Bottom Two: Harlequin Note & Carrie Underfield * Lip-Sync Song: Break My Heart by Victoria Duffield * Eliminated: Carrie Underfield Episode 2: ''"Drag Luau"'' *'Guest Judges:' Ross Lynch & Jessica Alba *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a beach-inspired lip sync number *'Runway Theme:' Resort-wear Realness *'Mini-Challenge': Dance-off to "Cha Cha Bitch". *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Harlequin Note & Henrietta Star' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Selena De Santiago'' * '''Bottom Two: Belvedere Hunt & Demura Caste * Lip-Sync Song: Sucks to Be You by Emma Blackery * Eliminated: Belvedere Hunt Episode 3: ''"Are You Smarter Than a Drag Queen?"'' *'Guest Judges:' Kevin Abstract & Melissa Etheridge *'Main Challenge:' Act in a new comedy game show. *'Runway Theme:' Nerdy Nights *'Mini-Challenge': Photobomb famous celebrity photos. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Elle Gemini, Deliah Hart & Harlequin Note' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Leaders *'Main Challenge Winner: Deliah Hart'' * '''Bottom Two: Sophie West & Selena De Santiago * Lip-Sync Song: Last Friday Night (TGIF) by Katy Perry * Eliminated: Sophie West Episode 4: ''"Cherry Pie"'' *'Guest Judges:' Alyson Hannigan & Ellie Goulding *'Main Challenge:' Act in an "American Pie" Spoof scene. *'Runway Theme:' Patriot Realness *'Mini-Challenge': Sissy that Catwalk *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Henrietta Star' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Decide the roles for the challenge *'Main Challenge Winner: Harlequin Note'' * '''Bottom Two: Astra Sentinel & Hana Autumn * Lip-Sync Song: Burn by Ellie Goulding * Eliminated: Hana Autumn Episode 5: ''"Drag of Ages"'' *'Guest Judges:' Cobie Smulders & Chris Hemsworth *'Main Challenge:' Create outfits inspired by fashion trends in past time periods. *'Mini-Challenge': Playing a true or false guessing game with the Pit Crew *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Deliah Hart' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Choose the design theme for each queen. *'Main Challenge Winner: Nemesis Doll'' * '''Bottom Two: Demura Caste & Maya Celine * Lip-Sync Song: Ugly Heart by G.R.L. * Eliminated: Demura Caste During the critiques, Maya was told her outfit didn't pass as Indie Girl and was told that her outfits were becoming predictable. Maya responds that she tries to stay strong and present strength due to her own life experiences. With this, Maya reveals she identifies as a transgender woman. Episode 6: ''"Ruprah!!"'' *'Guest Judges:' Whoopi Goldberg & Zendaya *'Main Challenge:' The queens must test their improv skills as guest in the new talk show, "Ruprah". *'Runway Theme:' Rainbow Showgirl *'Mini-Challenge': Vogue posing challenge *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Elle Gemini' *'Main Challenge Winner: Deliah Hart'' * '''Bottom Two: Henrietta Star & Olyvia Garden * Lip-Sync Song: Turn Me On by David Guetta ft Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Olyvia Garden Episode 7: ''"Snatch Game"'' *'Guest Judges:' Kirsten Dunst & Casey Cott *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game. *'Runway Theme:' Nasty in Leather *'Mini-Challenge': Reading Is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Harlequin Note' *'Main Challenge Winner: Maya Celine'' * '''Bottom Two: Astra Sentinel & Henrietta Star * Lip-Sync Song: Let 'Em Talk by Kesha ft Eagles of Death Metal * Eliminated: Astra Sentinel At the end of the episode, it is announced that two new queens will be entering the competition. Episode 8: ''"Kaiko Roast"'' *'Guest Judges:' Keiynan Lonsdale & Fortune Feimster *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a roast of the judges panel *'Mini-Challenge': Slap Out Of It! *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Krystal Danger' *'Main Challenge Winner: Harlequin Note'' * '''Bottom Two: Henrietta Star & Nemesis Doll * Lip-Sync Song: Burnin' Up by Jessie J ft 2 Chainz * Eliminated: Henrietta Star At the beginning of the episode, it is revealed that Candy Befierce & Krystal Danger are the new queens joining the competition. Episode 9: ''"Robo Queen"'' *'Guest Judges:' George Clooney & Emma Stone *'Main Challenge:' In teams film scenes for the new action TV Show, "Robo Queen". *'Runway Theme:' Crazy Hair *'Mini-Challenge': Wig Wars: Attack of the Queens (Drag up Star Wars inspired robes) *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Elle Gemini' *'Main Challenge Winner: Selena De Santiago'' * '''Bottom Two: Candy Befierce & Nemesis Doll * Lip-Sync Song: UFO by Sneaky Sound System * Eliminated: Nemesis Doll Episode 10: ''"Ru, We Have a Problem"'' *'Guest Judges:' Tom Bergeron & Steve Harvey *'Main Challenge:' Act in the new comedy game show about solving problems. *'Runway Theme:' Colourful Kid Fantasy *'Mini-Challenge': What's Inside My Pink Box? *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Krystal Danger' *'Main Challenge Winner: Harlequin Note'' * '''Bottom Two: Krystal Danger & Candy Befierce * Lip-Sync Song: Most Girls by Hailee Steinfeld * Eliminated: Krystal Danger Episode 11: ''"Sweet 16"'' *'Guest Judges:' Camila Mendes & Jordin Sparks *'Main Challenge:' Makeover gay youth into drag princesses. *'Mini-Challenge': Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Candy Befierce' *'Main Challenge Winner: Elle Gemini'' * '''Bottom Two: Deliah Hart & Selena De Santiago * Lip-Sync Song: Battlefield by Jordin Sparks * Eliminated: Deliah Hart Episode 12: ''"Monster Ball"'' *'Guest Judges:' Cole Sprouse & Grant Gustin *'Main Challenge:' Create three looks from scratch; Trick-or-Treat Realness, Monster Mother Realness & Freaky Monster Eleganza Extravaganza. *'Main Challenge Winner: Elle Gemini'' * '''Bottom Two: Candy Befierce & Selena De Santiago * Lip-Sync Song: Monster by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Candy Befierce Episode 13: ''"Grand Finale"'' *'Main Challenge:' Compete in a lip-sync battle royale. * Top Two: Harlequin Note & Elle Gemini *'Miss Congeniality: Deliah Hart' * Lip-Sync Song: Bad Liar by Selena Gomez * Eliminated: Selena De Santiago & Maya Celine *'Winner Of Kaiko's Drag Race:' Elle Gemini *'Runner-Up:' Harlequin Note Trivia * The Lip Sync assassins of this season were Henrietta Star, Candy Befierce & Selena De Santiago. Henrietta sent home Olyvia Garden & Astra Sentinel, Candy sent home Nemesis Doll & Krystal Danger and Selena sent home Sophie West, Deliah Hart & Candy Befierce. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:KDR Category:KDR Season 5 Category:Kaiko Rimen